Snowy Night, Catch the Light
by lizook
Summary: Am I going to have to fight with you about this like I had to fight with you to come in the first place?”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Here's something to hopefully put you all in the holiday mood. Thanks to **nicolemack** for brainstorming this with me.

**Disclaimer:** Bones still isn't mine. Title from Sugarland's _City of Silver Dreams.

* * *

_"Booth, I don't know..." She turned the sparkling ornament over in her hands as several children brushed past her towards the tree.

"Am I going to have to fight with you about this like I had to fight with you to come in the first place?"

"I maintain that it's perfectly natural to be hesitant about attending a community party _at church_... one you and Parker have been attending for years..."

"Hey, I wouldn't have asked if I - we - didn't want you here. I thought you might enjoy this, get into the spirt of the season a little." He looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Plus, there were several members of the Women's Choir who were hinting that they didn't believe I've been taken for over two years..."

A faint blush covered his cheeks at the admission and she leaned up, quickly pressing her lips to his. "I don't think they can argue with that."

"No," he chuckled as her free hand settled possessively on his hip, "they can't. Now are you going to put that ornament on the tree or are we going to stand here all night missing the rest of the party?"

"Don't you think Parker should choose the spot? They handed it to him when we walked in the door."

"They always hand it to the kid in the family... routine or whatever anthropological term you want to use... but the adults often hang them and he's busy with his friends..."

She turned to look as Booth tilted his head to where Parker stood. Sure enough, the boy seemed to be engrossed in conversation, gesturing wildly as he recounted some recent adventure. She let out a soft laugh; he was _so _like his father.

"Well, all right, there was a spot I found that would be aesthetically pleasing."

He grinned as she walked forward and stood on her tip toes, trying to reach the branch she'd selected. His hand settled on her back, steadying her, and finally, on the fourth try, she placed the snowflake where she wanted it.

"Perfect," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "and just in time, too; the caroling is about to start!"

'This is one of the only times I sing in public' he'd whispered as they gathered with the rest of the group and now, halfway through the third song (the first she truly recognized) she knew why: he was horribly off key.

There was something oddly endearing about it. The way he gave it his all, joyfully caught up in each song. Still...

"Are you even singing the same song as everyone else?" She whispered in the next break between selections.

"Was that a joke, Bones?" His dimples appeared as their eyes met. "Because it sounded like a joke..."

"I guess that's what happens when you spend the majority of your time with someone well versed in humor."

"I guess so." His smile widened. "Now, shh, they're starting the next song."

And they were. Another standard she knew from her childhood: _Winter Wonderland. _Though she'd refrained from joining in up to this point she found herself unable to resist, the utter happiness he projected, the warmth - comfort - as his arm fell across her shoulders, was overwhelming.

Once she started (_as we dreeeeam by the fire_) she couldn't stop, spending the next half hour with her head against his chest, singing along.

"You," his hand drifted down her back as the last notes of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ faded away and everyone moved towards the refreshment table, "you sounded amazing."

"In comparison to you, yes."

"No, you did. Period." She nodded against him, hands dipping beneath his sweater for a brief moment in an unspoken thanks. "C'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate."

"I don't know," she fell into step next to him, their fingers lacing together, "I doubt they'll have soy milk here, Booth."

"Oh, please," he tugged her forward, cutting in front of one of Parker's friends and pouring two cups of hot chocolate, "you can indulge in two percent milk for one night."

"I don't-" she started to protest, stopping as he held the cup to her mouth. She had no choice: it was either drink it or wear it. "Mmm, that's quite good." She took the drink from him and settled on the nearest free spot she could find.

"Told you so." He lowered himself to the step next to her, shuddering as the door opened behind them and a crisp breeze blew in.

They sat in companionable silence watching people coming and going, exchanging holiday wishes, laughing and smiling. The younger children were chasing each other around the tree, one of them plowing into Booth's outstretched legs as they did.

He helped the boy up and, laughing, turned to Brennan to share the moment. The laughter died instantly, his breath hitching as he took her in: mouth turned up in a half smile, eyes sparkling, hot chocolate covering her nose and cheek.

Beautiful.

Always.

"Booth?"

"You've got a little chocolate on your face.." Immediately she lifted her hand to brush it away, but he halted the motion, murmuring 'I've got it' low in her ear.

His lips brushed over his nose and slowly down her cheek before his tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness, and she sighed, her head falling back.

"Mmm, tastes good, but..." his hands wound through her hair, "not as good..." he groaned and covered her mouth with his, "as you."

She clutched him to her, sucking lightly on his bottom lip until a crying baby reminded her where they were. Reluctantly, she pulled away, her hands still running over his shoulders as her heartbeat slowed. "That was... unexpected."

"Complaining, Bones?"

"Never. I was just caug-"

"Dad, Bones, can we go?"

Their heads almost collided as Booth turned to look at his son, surprised he was ready to leave so early. "You don't want to spend some more time with Trey and Chase?"

"I'll see them at school and Kate isn't here so..."

_Ahh, that explained it._ He suppressed a smile as he stood and gathered their coats from a nearby rack. "Ready, Bones?"

"I believe so." She pulled her hair out from under her scarf and stepped outside, swallowing the remainder of her cocoa as they went.

"Good," he lowered his voice, "I'll get the rest of the chocolate off when we get home."

"What?!" Her eyes went wide as she started wiping furiously. "It's still on my face?"

"Nah, I just like to be... _thorough_..."

She grinned as he raised his eyebrows and tucked her under his arm. Parker walked ahead of them, glancing over his shoulder every now and then as they made their way down the busy street towards their car. A light snow began to fall and she watched he stopped to try and catch a flake on his tongue - the little boy she'd met years ago still visible in moments like this - and she threw a sidelong glance at Booth, who was smiling at his son, transfixed.

This was family.

Her own little family.

Warmth blossomed at the thought, even as Booth pulled her forward so they stood next to Parker on the sidewalk and urged her to tilt her head back to try and catch the precipitation.

She laughed, grasping Booth's hand tighter, happy - _content_ - in knowing she wanted this tradition.

Always.


End file.
